


It Used To Be Mad Love

by starkmvp



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmvp/pseuds/starkmvp
Summary: A story based off of Bad Blood the music video. Take it with a grain of salt.





	

 

_ Prologue _

 

“Whoever said it’s always raining in London was right,” A grumbling British voice managed to say as he trudged through the heavy mid summer London rain. An old phone pressed against his head as he walked to his destination. With no sunlight at this late of day to warm him, he tightened his brown jacket and wiped fresh rain from his soak forehead. “I can’t see a thing.” 

 

The voice on the other line laughed, and the man silently cursed the voice, his boss, for sending him out this far to meet instead of picking a rather nicer and warmer place.  _ God knows his boss could afford it.  _

 

“I haven’t got much time, and we have pressing matters so if you could walk just a bit faster that would do us some good.” The voice grew impatient and the man drew in a breathe as he turned toward the rustic apartment that he was expected to meet in. 

 

“I’m here, take a breathe.” The man shut off his phone, walking up the pavement stairs and dragging his black boots over the damp rock. He frowned at the small, scrambling to find the keys in his pocket as he sighed in relief once a single silver key looped into his hand. Taking it out, he opened the painted door, wrinkling his nose at the chips of green that fell from the door.  _ He’s outdone himself with this hideout. Really.  _

 

The man rushed to close the door behind him, sitting immediately on the stairs in front of him to take off his soaked boots and jacket, leaving them on the rack near the door. He raised his head to the mirror, wincing at how the rain had destroyed his once tame hair. Quickly brushing it with his hands, he turned to tread up the stairs. His hand on the railing, he looked over to the small room in which his boss sat. The man sighed, sitting on the old couch across from him, letting a small auburn coffee table keep the space between them. He noted at how temporary this setting must have been, as he caught a glimpse of drapes over the furniture and single light above them. 

 

“Well, I’m here,” He broke the silence, watching as his friend released a breath. 

 

“It’s time.” His boss simply stated and the man looked up with confusion until it settled.  _ Oh.  _

 

Thoughts went through his head before his words could comprehend, so much was still to be done and so much was left unanswered. He doubted the readiness of his fellow agents and he doubted the validity of his own boss’ judgement at the time. Sometimes it seemed that this certain need for revenge collided with the actual practicality of their ideas. 

 

“Are you sure we’re not rushing into this?” His voice uneasily conveyed. “I don’t know if we’re ready yet, and we still have to figure out I - I mean are they even old enough?”  _ He prayed that the stutter wouldn’t detract from his statement. His boss never did like it when he stuttered.  _

 

His boss took a breathe, his face unreadable with emotion and thoughts. The man leaned forward, knowing this look, the one before an order would come out. He held his breathe. 

 

“I don’t  _ care  _ if they’re  _ old enough. _ ” Venom spat through his words and the man kept a distance. “Trust me, we’re ready. This has been set in motion for years, my brother. Think as far as you can remember, since the training days, since the day we killed the old Admiral and got our names on that board. We’ve been preparing every single day, while they’ve been off doing things that we’ve caused. It’s time, it’s time for us to get what  _ we want. _ ”

 

_ He could convince me to put a bullet through my head.  _ The man always knew his boss’ persuasion would lead him to unchartered waters over and over again. But there was no denying this, they were ready and delaying anymore would just be tempting fate. He took a deep breathe, knowing that the original unsettlement in his stomach had been replaced by the excitement of the plan. It had of course been specifically created the ensure that certain enjoyments and victories weren’t forgotten, however strategic they may seem. 

 

“I’ll call the boys,” The man finally stated, thinking of the logistics. “We’re going to need a plane to Cairo.” 

 

“I’ll handle that,” His boss smiled as the man stood up, leaning over the shake his head. “All the sacrifices we’ve made, they’re going to pay off. One by one all that suffering, it’s going to finally be for something.” 

 

“You’re right, or maybe we’re just telling ourselves that to justify the things we’re about to do.”


End file.
